souvenirs douloureux
by Naelle
Summary: S’étant détournée de ses occupations, celle qui semblait avoir une trentaine d’années s’arrêta interdite devant le spectacle s’offrant à ses yeux. Après cinq cents ans de léthargie complète, un être à l’apparence d’un enfant laissait s’écouler des larmes


**Auteur** Naëlle  
**Base :** Saiyuki  
**Discaimer : **Les personnages évoluant dans cette fanfic ne m'appartiennent pas et sont © Kazuya Minekura  
**Spoilers : **Il vaut mieux avoir vu les épisodes du 'passé' (« un soleil de mauvais humeur » et les suivants) pour l'anime ou les volumes intitulés 'Gaiden' pour bien comprendre la fic.  
**Titre : **Souvenirs douloureux.  
**Genre : **Sérieux (One shot)

**Remarque** Alors, cette fic a été écrite pour l'anniversaire de mon amie Martine.  
Je me sens quand même obligé d'expliquer le pourquoi de cette histoire. J'avais proposé à mon amie de lui écrire une fanfic pour son anniversaire en lui précisant bien, que je voulais bien écrire, mais à la condition qu'elle me trouve un scénario parce que moi, j'ai plein d'idée d'histoires originales, mais quasiment aucune pour les fanfics. Bon, finalement, elle n'avait pas trop d'idée non plus, mais un jour, elle me fait : « tu pourrais écrire une fanfic sur Saiyuki, et faire que Nataku se réveille. » Alors, moi, bien entendu, j'attends la suite, parce que question scénario c'est pas trop ça, tout le monde est d'accord, n'est -ce pas ? Je demande donc ce qui devrait se passer dans la fic et la réponse que j'obtiens : « Pour qu'il se réveille, il faudrait qu'il arrive quelque chose aux autres » 'Oui, et ?' « Ben maintenant, tu te débrouilles Naëlle. »  
J'avais demandé un scénario ! Un scénar Martine ! Qui trouve que c'est du scénario ce avec quoi j'ai dû me débrouiller ? lol  
Bon, j'arrête de me plaindre, parce que finalement, j'ai réussi à trouver quelque chose à écrire :-)

Je tiens quand même à m'excuser, car Kogaiji et sa bande n'apparaissent qu'au début… pourtant, je les aime beaucoup, mais j'étais quand même un peu prise par le temps et je ne pouvais pas mener à bien ma fic et parler de tout le monde en même temps… toutes mes excuses, donc…

§ Merci à France pour sa correction et ses commentaires :-) §

**SOUVENIRS DOULOUREUX.**

* * *

—SANZOOOOO ! 

Devant les yeux horrifiés de ces trois compagnons de voyage, ainsi que Kogaiji et Dokugaiji, le jeune homme entama une lente descente vers le sol. Lorsqu'il tomba lourdement sur celui-ci, Gokû ne put plus se contrôler et malgré ses blessures béantes sur tout le corps, se lança sur leur adversaire du jour : un nouveau mutant créé par Nî. Jamais celui que tout le monde considérait comme un gamin n'accepterait que quiconque fasse du mal à celui qui l'avait sauvé.

Hakkai avait tenté un geste pour retenir son jeune ami, mais il était à présent clair pour tous ceux qui le connaissaient que rien ni personne ne pourrait l'arrêter. Voir Sanzô qui baignait à présent dans une mare de sang rendait le jeune homme complètement fou.

—Il faut aller récupérer Sanzô, dit Gojô plusieurs minutes plus tard, alors que le combat entre Gokû et leur ennemi faisait rage.

—Tu as raison, surtout qu'il risque d'être encore plus blessé étant donné qu'ils se battent à proximité de lui, répondit Hakkai en commençant à s'avancer lentement vers leur ami gisant au sol.

Mais alors que les deux amis allaient s'approcher du moine, un léger craquement les incita à regarda dans la direction du combat. Ils virent alors le modulateur de force de Gokû se briser et tomber en morceaux à ses pieds. Un sourire sadique apparut alors sur le visage de celui qui perdait le contrôle de lui-même sans cet objet. Gojô et Hakkai savaient qu'à présent, le monstre lui faisant face n'en avait plus pour longtemps à vivre, mais ils savaient aussi, par expérience, qu'une fois qu'il en aurait fini avec lui, il s'en prendrait à eux.

—Sanzô ! Hé Sanzô, réveille-toi ! Le singe vient de se transformer et t'es le seul à pouvoir le calmer !

—C'est inutile, murmura Hakkai à son ami qui tentait de réveiller le jeune homme blond.

—Sanzô, même s'il se réveille, n'aura pas la force de le calmer…

—Et moine indigne, t'as intérêt à faire kekchose ! J'veux pas crever à cause de ce singe stupide !

Hakkai voulut tirer Sanzô plus loin, cependant, il s'aperçut que le sang s'écoulait de la base de son crâne et il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir qu'il était impensable de le transporter dans ses conditions sans commencer à le soigner sur place. Et malheureusement, d'abord aucun d'entre eux n'était médecin et même s'ils l'avaient été, ils n'avaient pas de quoi s'occuper du jeune homme étendu.

* * *

Kanzenon-sama, il faut intervenir. 

Celle à qui on s'adressait se contenta de regarder les nénuphars l'entourant. Elle avait décidé de ne rien faire cette fois-ci et comptait bien s'en tenir à sa décision.

—Je m'appelle Nataku, et toi ?

—Ben… moi… je n'ai pas de nom…

« Pourtant… on lui en a donné un… mais je n'ai jamais pu le prononcer pour l'appeler… »

* * *

Kanzenon-sama, venez vite ! 

—Que se passe-t-il ?

—Regardez, regardez !

S'étant détournée de ses occupations, celle qui semblait avoir une trentaine d'années s'arrêta interdite devant le spectacle s'offrant à ses yeux. Après cinq cents ans de léthargie complète, un être à l'apparence d'un enfant laissait s'écouler des larmes de ses yeux vides.

—Nataku…, murmura-t-elle.

* * *

—Gokû, calme-toi, c'est moi, Hakkai… 

Le jeune homme tentait vainement de raisonner son ami. Ils avaient essayé tous les quatre de liguer le reste de leur force afin de mettre le jeune homme à terre, cependant, d'abord ils avaient échoué et ensuite, c'était eux qui étaient au sol. Près d'Hakkai, Gojô pressait une blessure au torse qui le tuerait s'il n'avait pas de soin rapidement. Un peu plus loin, Kogaiji tentait de faire reprendre conscience à Dokugaiji qui l'avait protégé et avait, de ce fait, encaissé la majeure partie des coups à sa place. Le prince n'avait pas souhaité ce massacre. Il avait de nouveau voulu tenter sa chance afin de récupérer les soutras de Sanzô, mais il n'avait pas envisagé que cela se terminerait dans un bain de sang. La seule chose dont il pouvait être heureux à ce moment là, était qu'il avait interdit à sa petite sœur de les accompagner.

« Ririn… mère… », furent les dernières pensées qu'il eut avant de rejoindre son ami dans les méandres de l'inconscience.

—Hakkai… qu'est-ce… qu'il… fait… ?... Demanda péniblement Gojô, voyant que Gokû se désintéressait d'eux.

—Je ne sais…  
La fin de la réponse mourut au fond de la gorge du jeune homme. En effet, leur ami à présent méconnaissable venait de se rapprocher dangereusement de Sanzô toujours étendu par terre.

Un sourire cruel et ravi à la fin passa sur les lèvres du jeune homme alors qu'il tendait une main vers le blond à sa merci. Il avait décidé de faire passer celui-là de vie à trépas avant les quatre autres sur le champ, car, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, même inconscient, celui-ci lui semblait être le plus dangereux de tous. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent un peu plus lorsque sa main commença à enserrer le cou de sa victime, inconsciente du sort qui l'attendait.

—NOOOOOOON !  
Crièrent d'une même voix Gojô et Hakkai alors qu'ils voyaient les doigts de Gokû serrer de plus en plus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?... Gokû ?... »

Le jeune homme stoppa son geste et se redressa, cherchant l'importun qui venait ainsi troubler son plaisir : celui de donner la mort et de sentir sa supériorité face aux autres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?... Gokû ?... » Redemanda la voix dans les mêmes termes que précédemment.

Tout d'abord agacé, c'était à présent une véritable torture. Gokû sentit un vrai conflit intérieur en lui. Des images lui revenaient en mémoire. Des images d'un passé proche, mais aussi d'un lointain qu'il ne connaissait pas ou plus. Des images de personnes l'ayant haï, de personnes l'ayant protégé, de personnes l'ayant aimé… tant d'images lui revenaient en bloc… C'en était trop pour lui. Il aurait voulu toutes les balayer et les faire disparaître comme il le faisait avec ceux qui avaient le malheur de croiser son passage. Cependant, elles revenaient, de plus en plus nettes, de plus en plus fortes et de plus en plus violentes. Plié en deux sous l'effet de la douleur, il finit par s'écrouler, cependant, ses lèvres laissèrent échapper un prénom, un nom venu de loin… quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas appelé depuis cinq cents ans :

—Nataku…

Sur son front, son diadème se reformait à partir des miettes égrenées ici et là, quelques heures plus tôt.

Soulagé de voir que leur ami était 'de retour', Hakkai rassembla son courage afin de se remettre debout, ayant dans l'idée de rejoindre Hakuryu et d'essayer de conduire tout le monde dans la ville la plus proche, cependant, il avait trop présumé de ses forces et s'écroula lourdement sur le sol.

A présent, tout était redevenu calme dans ce canyon dans lequel, quelques minutes auparavant, on entendait cris et gémissements. Seul le vent rompait ce silence de mort qui régnait en maître, en s'engouffrant dans certains rochers creux.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard : 

Assis sur un tabouret, Gokû attendait patiemment que Sanzô se réveille. Il était prêt à assumer les foudres du jeune homme, il était même décidé à encaisser sans broncher les reproches, à la seule condition que son ami se réveille.

—Sanzô… Murmura-t-il, ne sachant pas si son ami pourrait l'entendre.

« Quelqu'un… quelqu'un m'appelle… »

—Koryu ?

—Oui maître ?

—Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

—Rien… j'ai juste eu l'impression que quelqu'un m'appelait.

—Alors vas-y.

—Que j'y aille ?

L'enfant ouvrait de grands yeux. Pourquoi aurait—il voulu y aller ?

—Oui, vas-y, lui répondit l'homme un sourire aux lèvres.

—Je ne veux aller nulle part si ce n'est pas un endroit où vous êtes, maître.

—Pourtant… il est temps pour toi de rejoindre ceux qui t'attendent.

—Maî… maître ?...

La lumière était insupportable… un bras devant les yeux afin de masquer quelque peu les rayons agressant de l'ampoule et Sanzô ouvrit entièrement les yeux.

—Sanzooooooo !

Avant même qu'il ait pu se redresser entièrement, le jeune homme se retrouvait avec un adolescent en larme dans les bras.

* * *

Kanzenon-sama, où est-il ? 

Un sourire énigmatique apparut sur le visage de celle à qui on s'adressait avant de répondre évasivement :

—Qui sait ?

* * *

Kogaiji se réveilla et tourna la tête sur le côté, afin de voir le visage de l'enfant qui n'avait pas lâché sa main des plusieurs jours durant lesquels il était resté inconscient. 

—Ririn, murmura-t-il.

Les yeux de sa demi-sœur s'embuèrent de larme.

—Grand frère…

—Je suis désolé, tu as dû t'inquiéter…

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de se serrer contre la première personne à lui avoir témoigner de la tendresse.

—Kogaiji-sama, comment vous sentez-vous ?

—Yanoé… merci pour ton intervention.

—C'est normal.

—Comment va Doku ?

—Bien, il s'est réveillé il y a quelques heures et voulait venir à votre chevet, mais je lui ai interdit en lui faisant boire un calmant qui l'a endormi.

—C'est bien… et…

—Sanzô et ses amis sont dans une petite ville, pas très loin de là où vous étiez.

—Hum…

—Ils étaient tous en mauvais état, surtout Sanzô, mais je pense qu'ils devraient tous s'en être sortis.

—En as-tu profité pour récupérer les sutras ?

Se rendant compte de sa bêtise, Yanoé baissa les yeux. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas y penser ? Elle avait prodigué des soins à tout le monde, avait fait ramener Dokugaiji et Kogaiji chez eux, avait elle-même emmené Sanzô et sa bande dans cette petite ville, mais pas un seul instant, elle n'avait pensé à leur mission.

—Ce n'est pas grave, lui dit alors Kogaiji, un sourire indulgent aux lèvres.

Il se rallongea, car ses blessures le faisaient encore souffrir mais ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qui avait bien pu calmer Gokû, car même s'il ne l'avait pas demandé à Yanoé, il était évident qu'il était redevenu normal, sinon, elle n'aurait même pas pu s'approcher.

* * *

Sanzô s'apprêtait à inonder Gokû de reproche lorsque celui-ci se prit la tête entre les mains en gémissant. 

—Gokû, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda Hakkai en s'approchant du jeune homme.

—Allons bon, comme si on n'avait pas eu assez de quoi nous inquiéter avec Sanzô, voilà maintenant que cet idiot de singe s'y met aussi.

—Gojô ! Gokû, ça va ?

Ce dernier releva les yeux et rencontra le regard impassible de Sanzô.

—Konzen ? Murmura-t-il avant de commencer à se sentir partir en arrière.

Les trois amis, complètement ahuri par ce qui arrivait à leur compagnon, ne firent pas le moindre geste pour le rattraper. Pourtant, il ne toucha pas le sol, car la porte venait de s'ouvrir et une personne venait d'entrer. Sanzô détailla l'adolescent qui venait d'arriver et de rattraper Gokû. Un garçon à qui le moine ne donnait pas plus de quinze ans, habillé à la mode chinoise, rien de bien remarquable, si ce n'était ces yeux.

—Qui es-tu ? Demanda alors le blond, de manière agressive.

—Je ne suis pas votre ennemi, se contenta de répondre le jeune homme, d'une voix calme et douce sans quitter Gokû des yeux.

Celui-ci commençait d'ailleurs à se réveiller.

—Bonjour, lui dit alors gentiment celui qui ne l'avait pas quitté.

—Heu… salut.

—Ca va ?

—J'ai faiiiiiiiiiiiiim, se plaignit le jeune homme en se redressant.

—Je vais te chercher quelque chose à manger.

Gokû acquiesça, puis, regarda ses amis tour à tour.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Hakkai sentait bien que quelque chose troublait son ami.

—Où est Konzen ?  
Demanda alors le jeune homme en regardant dans tous les sens.

Les trois amis se regardèrent, se demandant si leur ami n'avait perdu l'esprit.

—Konzen ? Konzen ?

Gokû s'était mis en quête de quelqu'un d'imaginaire, selon ses compagnons.

—Gokû ! Où vas-tu ?

Regardant Sanzô comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, l'interpellé lui répondit, comme si c'était une évidence :

—Chercher Konzen. Je dois le protéger.

* * *

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? 

Gokû sursauta à l'approche du garçon lui apportant à manger. Celui-ci lui souriant aimablement et s'apprêtait à repartir après avoir donné les victuailles au jeune homme.

—Nataku…

Deux regards semblables se croisèrent. Tout ce temps qu'ils avaient passé séparé… Pourtant, à cet instant, alors que seule la lune éclairait de son rayon bienfaisant le village, c'était comme si à peine quelques jours s'étaient écoulés. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, l'un des deux laissa de ses yeux or des larmes couler. L'autre, légèrement décontenancé tout d'abord, se contenta finalement de dire avec un grand sourire :

—J'ai oublié de te dire Nataku, je m'appelle Gokû.

Celui qui avait défait Gyûmaô cinq cents ans plus tôt s'approcha lentement de son seul et unique ami avec dans l'intention de lui dire qu'il lui avait manqué, cependant, il interrompit son geste avec l'arrivée de Hakkai.

—Gokû, nous partons demain, tu devrais aller te coucher.

L'adolescent se retourna vers l'arrivant avant de le dévisager comme il l'avait fait pas bien longtemps avant avec Sanzô.

—Qui êtes-vous ?

—C'est à moi que tu parles ?  
Demanda le jeune homme surpris.

—Oui. Moi, je m'appelle Gokû, et vous ?

—Hakkai, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Gojô venait d'arriver et s'étonna de voir son ami interdit devant Gokû. Nul doute qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

—Hakkai ?   
Appela-t-il gentiment afin de faire réagir son ami.

—Hein… heu… oui ?

—Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Hé le singe, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? T'es pas encore couché ?

Une lueur étrange apparut dans le regard de Gokû.

—Je fais ce que je veux !

Nataku s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'il rencontra le regard dur et limpide de Sanzô.

—Hé toi, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais ?

La question du jeune blond attendait une réponse immédiate et le jeune homme à qui elle s'adressait recula légèrement. Quelque chose dans le regard du moine était à la fois terrifiant et fascinant, cependant, à cet instant, le 'terrifiant' prenait plutôt le dessus.

—Je n'ai rien fait…  
Finit par murmurer le jeune homme.

—Tu te fous de moi ?  
Demanda Sanzô agressif en s'approchant avant de prendre Nataku par le col.

—Tu vas me dire ce que tu lui as fait ! Il n'est plus lui-même et je veux savoir pourquoi !

Le regard doré faisant face au blond se fit plus dur car le jeune homme semblait sur le point de se défendre, cependant, il n'en eut pas l'occasion. En effet, Sanzô se retrouva par terre, la mâchoire endolorie.

—Gokû ?

Les yeux des trois amis de l'adolescent s'ouvrirent en grands. Cependant, le plus choqué était sans nul doute celui qui se trouvait à présent assis sur le sol.

—Mais t'es malade ? Espèce de singe stupide !

Le jeune homme venait de se relever, furieux, et bien décidé à faire regretter son geste à l'adolescent dont il s'occupait depuis trois ans déjà.

—Pourquoi est-ce que tu parles comme Konzen ?

—Konzen, Konzen, Konzen, mais t'en as pas marre avec ça à la fin ? Combien de fois faudra-t-il te dire qu'il n'y a pas de Konzen !

—Tu mens ! Jamais Konzen ne m'abandonnerait !

Gokû serra les poings mais ne s'en servit pas, car un violent mal de tête le fit s'écrouler dans les bras de Nataku.

* * *

—Hé Konzen.

—Quoi ?

—Donne-moi un nom.

—Pourquoi ça ?

—Je tiens à lui donner mon nom. Je veux un nom, alors…

—Une autre fois.

—Non, maintenant. Tout de suite.

—Alors 'singe'. Allons-y pour 'singe'.

—…

—Gokû. Ce sera Gokû. C'est court et simple, tu le retiendras.

—Gokû ? D'accord, je suis Gokû.

Un jeune homme gémit dans son sommeil alors qu'un autre, dont le temps s'était figé au même moment, regardait la lune brillant dans le ciel. La seule chose qu'il avait voulu avait été de le protéger, cependant, cette protection semblait partir à la dérive depuis son 'réveil'.

La porte s'ouvrant interrompit le garçon à l'allure d'enfant en pleine réflexion.

—Sanzô-sama ?

—Qu'est-ce qu'un enfant comme toi fait seul ?

Le blond avait décidé de changer de tactique. Il était évident que le garçon lui faisant face ne se laissait pas intimider par les menaces, mais il fallait qu'il lui parle et lui dise ce qu'il voulait savoir.

—Je… j'ai toujours été seul.

—Vraiment ?

—Oui. Toujours entouré, mais tellement seul…

Derrière la porte, Gojô, appuyé contre le bois écoutait la conversation sans que personne ne le sache.

Le moine s'alluma une cigarette et s'assit sur une chaise. Son attitude décontenança légèrement le jeune homme dans la pièce.

—Du peu que j'ai pu le connaître, Konzen ne vous ressemblait pas du tout !

Nataku sortit de la pièce, ayant bien fait sentir à son 'visiteur' que sa dernière réplique était à prendre comme un reproche.

—Konzen, hein ?

Sanzô tira une longue bouffée sur sa cigarette, agacé de voir que sa nouvelle tactique avait de nouveau échoué.

* * *

—Sanzô, qu'allons-nous faire ? Gokû ne s'est toujours pas réveillé. 

Hakkai dirigea son regard sur la forme étendu dans un lit, murmurant quelques paroles incompréhensibles dans son sommeil.

—Il va bien finir par se réveiller, au moins pour manger, répondit le moine en sortant de la chambre.

« Je me demande où est parti Gojô… », s'interrogea l'homme en se r'asseyant près de l'adolescent toujours endormi.

* * *

Le métis Yokai humain s'avança dans l'herbe avant de s'asseoir. 

—Tu permets ?

Un regard doré lui répondit.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tout seul ?

—Je réfléchis.

—Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt être au chevet de Gokû ?

—…

Gojô sortit une cigarette de son étui avant de faire jouer le mécanisme de son briquet, avant de l'allumer. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole :

—Je vois que tous les enfants mal-aimés se cachent pour pleurer.

—Je ne pleure pas !

—Lorsque j'étais petit, mon frère me disais toujours de ne pas pleurer… finalement, j'ai fini par en oublier le goût des larmes… et pourtant, tu peux me croire, quand tu ne les enchaînes pas, elles te font un bien fou lorsqu'elles arrivent.

Nataku regarda le jeune homme près de lui, étonné. Etait-il possible que cet adulte le comprenne ?

—Laisse les venir, murmura alors Gojô, voyant que le garçon près de lui faisait un effort afin de cacher sa tristesse.

Comme si ces trois mois avaient été un déclic trop longtemps attendu, celui qui avait été un 'pantin tueur' éclata en sanglot tandis que le métis passait un bras autour de lui afin de lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul dans sa souffrance.

* * *

Sanzô, une cigarette dans une main et une canette de bière dans l'autre soupira en reposant cette dernière sur la table. Hakkai lui avait demandé de garder un peu Gokû le temps qu'il aille nourrir Hakuryu, et ce rôle ne lui convenait pas du tout. 

—Hé le singe ! T'as intérêt à te réveiller rapidement, parce que sinon, on part sans toi !

—… Sanzô…

Gokû venait de se réveiller et tentait à présent de se redresser dans le lit. Cependant, des nausées l'empêchaient de bouger normalement.

—Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

—… envie de vomir…

—Je t'ai toujours dis de ne pas tant manger ! Tu vois ce que ça te fait maintenant ?

—Sanzô…

—Quoi ?

Malgré son air détaché, le jeune homme s'étonna de la soudaine gravité apparu sur le visage de son compagnon de voyage.

—… j'ai de nouveau perdu le contrôle…

Sanzô éteignit sa cigarette dans le cendrier, sans un mot. Gokû se demanda à cet instant si cette absence de réaction n'était pas pire qu'une remarque cinglante ou un coup de baffeur.

—Sanzô, est-ce que… Gokû ! Tu es réveillé !

Hakkai s'approcha de son ami afin de vérifier s'il allait bien ou non.

Une fois ceci fait, le jeune homme parti chercher Gojô afin de lui annoncer que leur ami était réveillé.

—J'arrive, répondit l'homme aux cheveux rouge sang alors que Nataku se dégageait de son étreinte.

—Ce Gokû, à chaque fois qu'il perd le contrôle, il nous cause un souci pas possible ! Avant et même après, expliquait l'adulte à l'enfant qui l'accompagnait, prenant un air agacé qui cachait en fait son inquiétude pour son ami.

Nataku se contenta de sourire sans répondre.

—Gokû ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Gojô et son nouvel ami allait entrer dans la chambre lorsque la voix affolée d'Hakkai leur parvint. Ils échangèrent alors un regard avant d'ouvrir précipitamment la porte.

—Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La question du jeune homme resta en suspens car personne ne lui répondit et il le comprenait. Gokû, la tête entre les mains était traversé par des spasmes de plus en plus forts. Tous les muscles de son corps étaient tendus et il ne semblait plus entendre personne, tant sa souffrance était grande.

—Gokû…  
Murmura Nataku, voulant aider son ami, mais ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Dans la pièce, une seule personne semblait être extérieur à ce qui se passait, le regard impassible. Cependant, alors que personne ne s'attendait plus à la moindre réaction de sa part, il s'avança vers le lit avant de prendre les deux mains de Gokû dans les siennes.

—Gokû, calme-toi !

—Sanzô, il souffre, tenta de lui expliquer Hakkai. Mais contrairement à son habitude, le moine n'avait aucune intention de l'écouter et c'est un regard noir auquel se heurta celui qui servait de grand frère à tout le monde lors de leur périple.

—Gokû !

Même s'il avait parlé fort, la voix du jeune homme venait d'être couverte par un grondement orageux. Il faisait si beau ce matin et voilà qu'un orage se déclarait. Chacun des trois adultes savaient pertinemment que cette pluie, bienfaisante pour la nature, ne serait pour eux qu'un réveil à leur cauchemar et une nouvelle ouverture sur les plaies encore béantes de leur cœur.

—… Kon… zen… ?...

Le murmure de Gokû ne fut entendu que par Sanzô qui s'étonna d'entendre encore une fois ce prénom sortir de la bouche du jeune homme.

—Ne dis pas n'importe quoi idiot !

Comme il l'avait fait la veille, l'adolescent adressa un regard perdu au blond, cependant, Sanzô sentit bien que quelque chose différait de la fois précédente. Le regard doré, plongé dans le sien semblait chercher quelque chose, par delà celui qu'il voyait.

—Il va mieux ?  
Demanda Gojô à son meilleur ami, doucement, afin de ne déranger personne.

—Je ne sais pas…

—Où est Konzen ?

La voix de Gokû était légèrement tremblante. Comme s'il avait peur de la réponse.

—Je ne sais pas de qui tu parles, lui répondit alors Sanzô, très calmement.

—…

Le blond serra un peu plus les mains du jeune homme, qu'il n'avait pas lâchées avant de lui demander :

—Qui est Konzen ?

—C'est lui qui s'occupe de moi, et… c'est lui qui m'a donné mon nom, rajouta Gokû, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Sanzô le lâcha et s'éloigna légèrement. Le sourire que lui adressait l'adolescent était différent de tous ceux qu'il avait pu lui donner auparavant. Ce sourire là était d'une pureté presque effrayante. D'ailleurs, à bien y regarder, le garçon qui lui faisait face n'était pas celui qu'il connaissait. Non, celui qu'il voyait à cet instant était un enfant innocent.

« Est-ce cela que tu étais avant ? »

—Gokû ? Ca va mieux ?

Hakkai s'était approché anxieux de son ami, mais visiblement, physiquement parlant, il n'y avait plus grand—chose à craindre pour le jeune homme dont le regard était à présent rivé sur Nataku.

—J'ai toujours fait des rêves inaccessibles, murmura ce dernier avant de sortir de la chambre.

—Nataku, attends.

Gokû se leva afin de suivre son ami.

Lorsque la porte se fut refermée sur les deux jeunes, Hakkai regarda Sanzô avant de lui demander :

—Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

—A propos de quoi ?

—De Gokû.

Le bonze eut un haussement d'épaule comme s'il ne s'inquiétait pas du tout pour le jeune homme.

Gojô, lui, se contenta de regarder la pluie tomber dehors, un triste sourire aux lèvres en apercevant Nataku et Gokû passer près de la fenêtre.

—On dirait un animal blessé.

—De qui parles-tu ? Demanda Hakkai en se rapprochant de son ami.

—De cet enfant qui m'a l'air de si bien connaître Gokû.

* * *

—Nataku. Hé Nataku ! Tu vas où ? 

—Je ne sais pas…

Le 'pantin tueur' se retourna vers son ami. Deux regards dorés se croisèrent sous la pluie.

Quelques secondes passèrent, durant lesquelles Nataku se souvint de la toute première fois où il avait rencontré Gokû. Tous deux avaient fait une bêtise et ils n'avaient ni l'un ni l'autre envie d'en assumer les conséquences. Deux êtres à qui on avait fermé la porte de l'enfance.

Gokû allait demander quelque chose à son ami lorsque des sons se mirent à lui vriller les tympans. Des sons lointains et pourtant, qui lui semblaient tellement proches en même temps. Cependant, ce qui était le pire pour l'adolescent, c'était les images qui lui revenaient en blocs. Des images qui n'étaient tout d'abord, pas forcément tendre, mais empreintes d'une certaine affection, pour finalement se muer en véritable tragédie. Sur ses paupières à présent closes, Gokû voyait et revoyait, encore et toujours, le corps de Konzen tomber à la renverse tandis que ses mains à lui, étaient entièrement ensanglantées.

Tel un animal blessé, il laissa échapper un rugissement alors que pour la deuxième fois en l'espace d'à peine quelque jours, son diadème se fracturait.

—Gokû… ?...

Nataku fit un geste en arrière. Il n'avait pas peur du combat ; il n'en avait jamais eu peur. Il savait qu'il pouvait battre quasiment n'importe qui. Pourtant, la pensée de devoir affronter son seul et unique ami lui interdisait tout mouvement offensif.

Un sourire satisfait passa sur les lèvres du jeune homme à présent sans entrave. Il ne se sentait lui—même que lorsqu'il était libre de massacrer et tuer lorsqu'il le voulait et aujourd'hui, il avait décidé de s'en prendre au garçon qui lui faisait face. Ce combat avait de forte chance de lui plaire, ou du moins de le divertir quelques minutes.

La pluie, de plus en plus forte fouettait le visage des deux amis à présent prêts à se battre pour l'un et se défendre pour l'autre.

* * *

—Kanzenon-sama, ne faudrait-il pas intervenir ? 

Un large sourire plus tard et la réponse se fit entendre :

—Pourquoi ? C'est drôle, non ? Nataku a voulu changer les choses, à lui de se débrouiller.

—Mais…

—Jiroshin, je suis sûre que Konzen saura se débrouiller.

—Que voulez-vous dire ?

—Regarde.

* * *

Le combat entre Gokû et Nataku avait commencé depuis plusieurs minutes lorsqu'un coup de feu retentit. 

—Gokû ! J'commence à en avoir marre de toi ! Arrête de déconner !

Le dénommé se retourna afin de faire face au moine venant de tirer. Une fraction de seconde plus tard et il se retrouvait à quelques millimètres de Sanzô.

—Tu as envie de me tuer ?  
Demanda ce dernier un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

« Faites attention », pensa Nataku en regardant le combat débuter, et surtout, voyant que le bonze n'était pas de taille face à son adversaire.

—Ca va ?  
Gojô s'était rapproché de Nataku et à présent s'inquiétait de son état. Il fallait bien dire que Gokû ne l'avait pas épargné car une large blessure sur son torse saignait abondamment.

—Ca va…

—Tu es sûr ?

—Oui…

Nataku regarda l'adulte près de lui, se souvenait de la façon dont Kenren avait tenté de le protéger lorsqu'on l'avait envoyé se battre malgré ses blessures. Il en avait été très surpris et en même temps heureux. Lui qui n'avait jamais voulu grandir afin de ne pas devenir comme tous les 'adultes' l'ayant entouré, en voyant celui qui était près de lui, il se dit que peut-être que certains n'étaient pas si mal que ça.

—J'ai…

—Oui ?

—J'ai toujours… fait des rêves… inaccessibles…  
Murmura le jeune homme avant de s'évanouir.

Gojô le rattrapa dans ses bras et s'éloigna, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne servirait à rien à Sanzô et que ce dernier était le seul à pouvoir 'calmer' leur ami. Tout en marchant vers l'auberge, le métis répéta dans un murmure les mots du garçon dans ses bras :

—Des rêves inaccessibles…

Hakkai arriva rapidement et à eux deux, ils commencèrent à soigner Nataku.

Dehors, la pluie tombait plus fort que jamais. Les souvenirs de Sanzô se faisaient de plus en plus poignants, cependant, il gardait son calme et son flegme en évitant un maximum d'attaque de son adversaire du jour : Son Gokû !

—Tu t'amuses bien ?

Un sourire ravi répondit à la question.

—Tu penses peut-être que tu peux me tuer ?

Un autre sourire en guise de réponse.

—Pauvre crétin ! Jamais tu ne pourras me tuer !

Le jeune homme voulut ajouter autre chose, mais un coup de genou le plia en deux. Il cracha un peu de sang au sol qui se mélangea rapidement à la pluie sur la terre boueuse, puis, se releva, son air supérieur toujours au fond des yeux.

—Gokû !

L'espace d'un instant, l'interpellé s'arrêta et toisa son adversaire.

—Je ne te laisserais pas me tuer !

L'adolescent recommença à attaquer.

—Je ne te laisserais pas faire, mais pas parce que je ne veux pas mourir…

Le geste de Gokû qui voulait frapper le moine fut rapide, mais celui du blond le fut encore plus et sa main se posa sur le front du jeune homme, alors qu'une lumière incandescente apparaissait. Le régulateur de force du jeune homme fut de nouveau en place.

—Kon… zen…  
Murmura le jeune homme redevenu celui que tous connaissaient.

—… je suis là…

Nul ne saurait dire à cet instant qui de Konzen ou de Sanzô répondit à l'adolescent lové contre le torse de la seule personne qu'il avait décidé de lui-même de protéger.

* * *

—Est-ce qu'il y a tant d'enfant mal-aimé que cela… ?... Ou alors, nous attirons-nous mutuellement… ?... 

Gojô s'interrogeait à voix haute près de Nataku endormi. Ce dernier s'agita un peu dans son sommeil et murmura le prénom de Gokû alors que le métis humain-yokai tirait une nouvelle fois les draps sur lui.

Hakkai passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, un plateau entre les mains.

—Entre, lui dit alors son ami.

—Tu dois avoir faim. Tu n'as rien avalé depuis deux jours.

—Lui non plus, répondit le jeune homme en désignant Nataku. Et… il y en a deux autres qui n'ont rien avalé non plus…

—C'est vrai…

—Quand à toi, tu ne feras pas croire que tu as mangé.

Le jeune homme au régulateur de force à l'oreille gauche se contenta de sourire avant de demander :

—Tu veux que je r'emmène ça ?

—Non. On va manger tous les deux en le veillant.

—D'accord.

* * *

Debout à la fenêtre, Sanzô tirait des bouffées sur sa cigarette tout en regardant l'extérieur. La pluie ne s'était arrêtée que le matin même et à présent, les gouttelettes brillaient telles des bijoux sur les feuilles des arbres. Cependant, le jeune homme ne voyait pas vraiment la beauté de ce spectacle, mais plutôt la fin de sa souffrance qui pourtant reprendrait avec l'arrivée d'une prochaine pluie. 

—Hé, c'est toi qui m'as appelé… ?

—Hein ? Je n'ai appelé personne… Qui êtes—vous ?

—Tu mens, j'ai entendu ton appel. Tu me casses les oreilles ! Ca suffit !

« L'entendre est plus qu'agaçant… mais ne plus l'entendre est peut—être pire… »

Sanzô pensait à cela lorsqu'il se retourna. Son regard rencontra alors deux yeux dorés.

—Tu aurais pu dire que tu étais réveillé !

—…

—Quoi ?

—… tu… es blessé… ?...

—Non.

Un air soulagé apparut sur le visage inquiet de l'adolescent à moitié relevé sur le lit.

—… avant de me transformer… j'ai vu… j'ai vu quelqu'un… mais…

Sanzô se rapprocha du jeune homme avant de s'asseoir sur le lit.

—Cette personne devait venir de tes souvenirs d'avant ton enfermement.

—… je ne sais pas… mais…

—Qu'est—ce qu'il y a ?

—Je l'ai vu tomber… et mes mains étaient pleines de sang…

Un éclair fugitif passa dans la mémoire du moine. La même scène qu'il avait vécue durant son enfance. Son maître tombant sous l'attaque d'un yokai, et lui, ayant de son sang sur les mains.

—Oublie ça !

—Je ne peux pas ! Tu ne comprends pas ! J'ai sûrement tué cet homme !

Sanzô ne répondit pas et se contenta de se lever afin de sortir de la chambre.

—Je vais dire qu'on t'emmène à manger.

—J'ai pas faim !

—Tiens donc, c'est nouveau ça ! Toi qui est un singe toujours affamé, tu dis que tu n'as pas faim.

—Je NE suis PAS un singe ! Arrête de m'appeler comme ça Konzen !

Un coup de baffeur sur la tête ramena Gokû au présent.

—Je ne m'appelle pas Konzen ! Mets-toi ça dans la tête !

Le blond sortit de la pièce, furieux.

« Mais c'est qui ce Konzen dont il parle tout le temps ? »

* * *

Nataku venait de se réveiller et après avoir rassuré Hakkai et Gojô de son bien être, se dirigea vers la chambre de Gokû. Ce dernier était en train de manger sur son lit. 

—Je peux entrer ?  
Demanda le jeune homme en frappant à la porte.

—Oui, oui, entre.

La porte s'ouvrit mais Nataku semblait hésiter à entrer.

—Comment vas-tu ?

—Très bien, lui répondit son ami, un large sourire aux lèvres. Je me remets vite !

—Tant mieux…

Gokû demanda à son ami de se rapprocher mais alors que ce dernier faisait le premier pas, l'adolescent renversa son bol.

—Gokû ?

Le liquide et les pâtes du récipient se rependirent sur la surface du drap alors que le jeune homme se prenait la tête entre les mains. De nouveau, des images du passé lui revenaient en mémoire : fortes et douloureuses.

Nataku sortit alors précipitamment de la chambre afin d'aller chercher quelqu'un, mais il se heurta à Sanzô qui arrivait.

—Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

Le pistolet pointé sur le front du jeune homme, le moine semblait réellement sur le point de tirer.

—Hé moine corrompu ! Qu'est—ce que tu fous ? C'est un gamin !

Un « 'fais chier » plus tard et le blond baissait son arme afin de rejoindre Gokû laissant Nataku au bon soin de Gojô.

—Laissons-les. Il n'y a que Sanzô qui puisse faire quelque chose quand Gokû ne va pas bien.

Le moine s'approcha de Gokû se tordant de douleur sur son lit. Il n'avait aucune idée du mal qui pouvait bien le ronger, cependant, même s'il ignorait comment, il lui semblait évident que le garçon qui venait de partir avec le métis était responsable de l'état de l'adolescent à présent traversé de spasmes si forts qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il allait s'étouffer.

—Gokû…

Dans un effort qui lui parut surhumain, l'adolescent parvint à se redresser sur le lit. Ses mains cherchèrent quelque chose auquel s'agripper et le 'quelque chose' en question fut le vêtement de Sanzô.

—… j'ai… l'impression… que… ma… tête… va… exploser…

Laissant de côté pour quelques instants l'image qu'il avait façonné depuis des années, Sanzô passa ses bras autour du jeune homme pour qui il semblait être le dernier rempart face à ce mal inconnu qui l'agressait.

* * *

—C'est à cause de moi… 

Hakkai et son ami se retournèrent vers Nataku. Ce dernier se tenait la tête entre les mains en signe d'impuissance.

—Mais non, il ne faut pas vous rendre coupable comme ça, lui répondit gentiment le jeune homme tenant Hakuryu dans les bras.

—Vous ne comprenez pas… si j'étais resté endormi, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé…

Les deux adultes se regardèrent, cherchant chacun à savoir si l'autre avait compris.

—Nataku, reprit calmement Gojô. Je ne sais pas ce qui peut te faire penser que tu es coupable, mais je suis sûr que ce n'est pas le cas. Gokû avait l'air tellement heureux de te voir… j'ignore d'où vous vous connaissez, mais une chose est sûr, c'est que vous êtes amis et c'est le principal.

—Même si cela le fait souffrir ?

—…

—J'avais réussi à l'apaiser… mais en voulant le revoir, je me rends compte que j'ai réveillé en lui des souvenirs que j'ai tout fait pour effacer de sa mémoire…

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur le visage du jeune homme alors que Gojô le prenait dans ses bras. Il n'était généralement pas très démonstratif, cependant, voir cet 'enfant' malheureux lui rappelait tellement celui qu'il était, qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir les gestes que lui-même quémandait en silence à sa mère.

* * *

—Sanzô… 

—Hum ?

—Merci…

Le jeune homme regarda l'adolescent s'endormir dans ses bras. Il ignorait ce qu'il avait fait, mais il avait réussi à calmer un peu les maux de tête de Gokû rien qu'en le tenant dans ses bras.

* * *

—Comment va-t-il ? 

—Il s'est endormi, répondit Gojô à son meilleur ami.

—Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe… mais peut-être que cet enfant à raison, qu'il est responsable de l'état de Gokû…

—Ca suffit ! Je t'interdis de dire ça !

? … désolé, je ne voulais pas…

—Non, excuse-moi… je suis sur les nerfs… je crois que ce gamin me renvoie trop le reflet de mon propre moi du passé.

—C'est dur de retrouver en quelqu'un nos propres cicatrices…

* * *

—Hé Gokû ! Tu dors ? 

Seule une respiration régulière et à présent paisible répondit au moine. Nul n'aurait pu penser, en le voyant à présent, que quelques minutes encore auparavant, il se tordait de douleur dans les bras de Sanzô et que quelque temps encore avant, il avait cru mourir tant les douleurs dans sa tête étaient insupportables.

—Sanzô…

—Hum ?

Le jeune homme se réveilla à moitié et s'éloigna de son 'sauveur'.

—… si… je… j'ai peur de m'en prendre à toi…

—Mais quel con ce singe ! Tu crois peut-être que ça n'est jamais arrivé ? Est-ce que je suis mort ?

—Mais…

—Si c'est pour t'entendre geindre, je préfère m'en aller ! J'vais me chercher des clopes et une bière !

Sanzô se releva mais Gokû le retint en attrapant l'une de ses manches.

—J'ai vu… j'ai vu le corps de cet homme tomber… et en même temps… j'ai vu des images de lui et moi… nous avions l'air de bien nous entendre… nous étions probablement amis… et j'ai vu son corps tomber… et sur mes mains… du sang… plein de sang… le sien… je l'ai… je suis presque sûr que c'est moi qui…

Des larmes semblaient sur le point de faire leur apparition alors que l'adolescent gardait la tête baissée, mais il la releva à moitié en sentant la main de Sanzô sur celle-ci. Le regard dur qu'adressait toujours le moine était à cet instant indéchiffrable, et durant plusieurs secondes, Gokû se demanda ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui faire comme remontrance.

—Gokû !

—Ou… oui ?

—Je ne te laisserai jamais me tuer ! Parce que je sais comme il est dur de vivre en ayant perdu quelqu'un ! Alors arrête de te torturer, je suis fort !

—Tu me le promets ?

—C'est une promesse !

—Sanzô…

—Quoi ?

—Merci, lui dit alors simplement l'adolescent, les larmes aux yeux.

—Et maintenant, arrête de faire cette tête d'ahuri !

La main de Sanzô s'écarta de la tête du jeune homme afin de récupérer l'une de ses armes préférées : son baffeur, afin d'en administrer un coup à l'adolescent un peu trop sentimental à son goût. Ce dernier s'énerva pour la forme, mais au fond, il était presque heureux.

* * *

—Ta décision est définitive, j'imagine. 

Nataku hocha la tête afin de confirmer les dires de Gojô.

—Je vais aller lui dire au revoir, mais avant, j'aimerai vous poser une question.

—Laquelle ?

—Durant les jours que j'ai passé ici, vous n'avez pas arrêté de vous occuper de moi et j'aimerai vraiment savoir pourquoi. Est-ce parce que je vous ressemble ?

—Je ne sais pas… mais, un enfant qui oublie ce que rire et pleurer veut dire, c'est triste, je trouve.

—Je ne comprends pas…

—Ce genre d'enfant, ça donne des adultes qui ressemble à… – un sourire moqueur apparu sur le visage du métis – Sanzo-sama !

—Tu veux mourir ?

Gojô partit dans un éclat de rire qui ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il entendit la porte se refermer sur le jeune homme venant de prendre une décision.

Dans la pièce d'à côté, Gokû dormait d'un sommeil parsemé de cauchemar venant de son passé lointain.

—Je suis désolé, murmura Nataku en s'approchant du dormeur. J'ai voulu te protéger et je pense avoir réussi… mais j'avais aussi envie qu'on se revoie… qu'on puisse aller chercher des framboises ensemble, même si ça n'avait pas été dans ma cachette secrète… Je voulais juste qu'on soit de nouveau ami…

Quelques larmes coulèrent le long des joues du jeune homme. C'était les dernières avant bien longtemps et il le savait. Il plaça ensuite une main sur la tête du dormeur.

—Ces souvenirs te rendent malheureux… et même si ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, j'agirai égoïstement, car je pense que ce qu'on veut pour ses amis, c'est leur bonheur avant tout. J'ignore quand nous nous reverrons… mais je suis sûr que c'est un évènement qui se produira… A bientôt Gokû, mon ami.

Alors que ses membres lui faisaient défaut, Nataku sentit que quelqu'un le maintenait debout. Il croisa alors le regard sang de Gojô.

—Merci, murmura-t-il alors que ses yeux se vidaient de toutes expressions.

—Merci à toi, dit le métis en serrant contre lui le corps vide de toute émotion contre lui. En l'espace de quelques jours, en tentant de panser les plaies de l'enfant, le jeune homme avait l'impression d'en avoir refermées des siennes.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le corps de Nataku commença à disparaître.

—Il a un grand sens de l'amitié, se contenta de dire Hakkai alors que Gojô lui lançait un regard perdu.

—Il était trop 'pur' pour nous.

Même si les paroles de Sanzô auraient pu paraître choquantes, les trois hommes étaient bien d'accord.

* * *

—'Trop pur pour vous', hein ? Oui, c'est bien possible. 

Kanzenon passa une main sur le visage de nouveau figé de Nataku.

—C'est triste, vous ne trouvez pas Kanzenon-sama ?

—De toute façon, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de s'arrêter trop longtemps ! Leur voyage n'est pas terminé.

* * *

Deux yeux couleur doré rempli de vie s'ouvrirent alors que quelques minutes auparavant d'autres, semblables, venaient de se vider, cependant, celui qui se réveillait n'en avait pas conscience car telle en avait été l'envie de l'autre. 

—Gokû, comment te sens-tu ? Demanda Hakkai, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

—J'ai faiiiiiiiim !

—Ca nous change !

—Qu'est-ce que t'as dit kappa pervers ?

—J'ai dit que ça ne changeait pas ! Tu ne penses qu'à manger ! Remarque, tous les animaux pensent avec leur estomac !

—Je ne suis pas un animal !

—Un singe, c'est un animal !

—Je ne suis pas un singe !

—FERMEZ-LA !

—Du calme, du calme… C'est normal que Gokû ait faim… ça fait plusieurs jours qu'il ne se nourrit pas comme il faut.

—HEIN ? J'ai mal mangé ces derniers jours ?

L'adolescent sauta de son lit précipitamment.

—Où vas-tu ?   
Lui demanda alors Sanzô.

—Me rattraper !  
Répondit le jeune homme, se disant que personne ne pourrait lui reprocher de trop manger puisqu'il s'était mal nourrit depuis plusieurs jours.

—Il ne change pas, fit remarquer Gojô en sortant de la chambre avec les deux autres qui ne purent qu'approuver.

Cependant, personne ne savait que dans une petite partie de sa mémoire, l'adolescent avait gardé l'image d'un jeune homme blond qu'il reconnu comme étant Sanzô bien que ses cheveux soient plus longs ainsi que quelqu'un d'autre qu'il ne discernait pas très bien, mais qu'il savait, au plus profond de lui—même, être un ami très cher à son cœur.

Tout en apparence étant donc semblable à ce qui était toujours. Quatre compagnons se mettaient en route, alors que Kogaiji et les siens réfléchissaient à leur prochaine tactique, qui ne devait pas être déloyale, car il était hors de question d'utiliser les mêmes procédés que Gyokumen.

Pourtant…

« _Ces souvenirs te rendent malheureux… et même si ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, j'agirai égoïstement, car je pense que ce qu'on veut pour ses amis, c'est leur bonheur avant tout. J'ignore quand nous nous reverrons… mais je suis sûr que c'est un évènement qui se produira… A bientôt Gokû, mon ami. _»

« _Je ne te laisserai jamais me tuer ! Parce que je sais comme il est dur de vivre en ayant perdu quelqu'un ! Alors arrête de te torturer, je suis fort !_ »

« A bientôt Gokû, mon ami. »

A bientôt…

__

Fin

Fanfic commencée le 15 avril 2005 et terminée le 27 avril 2005

Hé hé, j'm'en suis pas trop mal sortie quand même pour le peu d'éléments que j'avais à la base, non ?

Bon, c'est vrai que la fin est un peu (beaucoup ?) triste, mais je trouve que comme ça, ça aurait vraiment pu se passer dans la série sans influer sur la suite, non ? Parce que si j'avais voulu modifier le court de l'histoire, ce n'est pas une vingtaine de pages qu'il m'aurait fallu mais au moins une centaine, voir beaucoup plus !

Ca t'a plu Martine ?

Et les autres, ça vous a plu ? Dites-le moi, svp ! J'ai vraiment envie d'avoir l'avis de tous ceux qui auront lu. J'attends vos reviews et/ou mails avec impatience :-D


End file.
